Taboo
by Hyper-'-Child-'-4Eva
Summary: TenTen and her brother have moved to the delightful city of Konoha in order to escape the tragedy of their dead mother. But is Konoha what it seems? Afterall somethings should never be spoken of...
1. Prologue

**_~Taboo Of Konoha~_**

**_~Prologue~_**

**_*_**

"Here we are Kira-san," said the man in his 40's as he opened the car door.

A young girl stepped out and then a boy no older than 6 years of age followed.

The girl had dark brown hair in two buns and had a petite figure. She looked around 16 years of age. Her brother was the afore mentioned lad who had the same brown hair only it was a short and spiky.

"Thanks for the ride Fuji-sama. Actually, thank you for everything. I don't know where we would be right now if it wasn't for you," the teen extended her hand for a hand shake, but the man ignored it and instead gave her a hug.

"It was my pleasure to help you two out," He release her from his hug, but kept his hand on her shoulder. "After what happened..." Tears began to form in his eyes.

"I know." The girl gave his arm a small squeeze and gave him a small smile.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and dried his eyes. "Well, I sent your things up yesterday so all you have to do is unpack. Your in room 213, second 3rd floor. Here are the keys."

She took the keys and thanked him again.

Fuji-sama then kneeled down to be eye level with the boy, "Take care of your sister alright."

Nodding he received a pat on the head blushing slightly. The man then looked at his watch surprised at how late the night had grown.

"I'm sorry, but I have to be going now. The Mrs' doesn't like to be kept waiting. Take care, I'll be dropping by every now and then to check how your doing," he talked as he walked to the drivers side of the car. "Also try and not to fight."

"Alright. Good bye until then," said the girl a light blush on her cheeks.

The car then started up and the man drove away, looking in his front view mirror at the two children he was leaving.

The girl then took her brothers hand, "Come on, lets head up."

"Okay onii-chan," his replied quietly.

The two entered the building with high hopes for their new lives in an unknown place. Here was their second chance. A chance was all they needed.

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

**Well this is my first multi-chapter story, well its actually my second one. I lost faith in my other one, but this one I'll definitely stick to for sure. Hope you enjoy and if you have constructive criticism down to a miss spelled word tell me. I don't mind at all, actually I'm looking forward to it! Enjoy and review!**

**~*~Hyper~*~Child~*~4Eva~*~ (-- That's my siggie =D**


	2. This Day Just Gets Better and Better

**~Taboo~**

**~This Day Just Gets Better and Better~**

*****

I grabbed two cups that once held coffee and placed them on the tray I was balancing on one hand while the other wiped the table clean. At the moment I was practically dying for my break to start.

All day long I was busting my butt busing tables for smart mouth ingrates who gave me sass about my hair! I happen like the two buns on my head, they make me look cute. If they got a problem with it, bite me!

"Hey Panda-girl, get me another cup of water! I'm dying of thirst over here."

At the moment I've got half a mind to slice that guy's throat with one the kunais I have in my boots right now! (Don't nag me about the knives, its not like I'd really do it.) For the past hour he's done nothing, but order water and annoy the heck out of me with other ridiculous requests from his friends like if I knew how many chocolate chips the chocolate chip cookies have or just calling me over and saying "I forgot". Forgot my ass! And what's with the cookie thing.

Yeah like I have nothing better to do then count the stupid chocolate chips!

I grabbed the empty cup on his table placing it on the tray.

"Excuse me, but are you and your friends going to order something and pay for it? If your not then I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," I said to the guy and his group that had been calling me over repeatedly.

This of course was an absolute and total lie, but I just wanted this mutt gone. Yes I called him a mutt, he looked like one with his messy hair and red fang like tattoos on his cheeks. He was with a blond boy that seemed to have ADHD, an emo looking hotty that had duck butt hair (or was it chicken?), a kid with pineapple hair sleeping, another guy that was munching on a bag of chips, and a green thing with large fuzzy eyebrows? WTF?!

"Well, I would love to order something, but your not on the menu."

Ack! That line is so cheesy I could've used it for nachos. My lips formed a smile as I try to restrain myself from laughing. Was this guy for real?

"Your sweet, but I'm...Aah!"

Did that lump just move?! In his coat there's a large lump moving! And growling?!

"Hey Kiba, I think she got scared from looking at your face," called the blond boy receiving snickers from the group.

"Shut up Naruto, your the one that looks like you got attacked by a cat," dog breath snapped back.

The lump moved again and jumped on me making me fall backwards. Now broken dishes lay everywhere around me and I was holding a white dog with brown ears.

"Aw! He's so cute," I said petting the dog in my arms completely ignoring the mess on the floor.

So this is the little lump in his coat, poor guy must be dying in there.

"Thank you," said dog breath smiling pretending to believe that the compliment was for him.

"Tch. You wish," I was tired of playing nice. Too irritating.

The group laughed while I kept playing with the little puppy. It barked happily as I petted him. Or is it petteded?

The green guy with thick eyebrows rushed over to my side and knelt down next to me offering me his hand, "Are you alright my youthful flower?!"

"Yeah I'm okay, no biggie," a little sore on my bottom, but they didn't need to know that.

I grabbed the hand that was offered to me and I was eased off the ground.

"Hey is this your picture?" chicken butt hair dude (I don't know what his name is, so dubbed him CBHD for now.) held up a small portrait picture of my mom and brother.

"Yeah. I think it fell out when I got knocked over by this little guy."

"Woof!"

The group looked at it and there eyes went big like giant saucers.

"WOW! I didn't know you were a mom! I thought you were a bit older than us, but not that old!" blondie shouted then received a knock on the head by me.

"That's my mom and brother!" My face was covered in a blush at the accusation as I swiped the picture from CBHD's hands.

"Sorry, but you look so alike. Your mom is smokin' hot!"

"He's right you know. You and your mom are both very youthfully beautiful!" furry eyebrows agreed.

"Tha-anks," this is weird. I'm not used to getting compliments. I may be brash loud and crazy on occasion, but I'm pretty modest.

"Hey guys are you messing with the new girl again!"

A pink haired girl shoved her way in between CBHD and the blond loudmouth. A girl with grey eyes followed and as did a blond girl who I was more than sure barbie was modeled after.

"You are aren't you? Damn, the last one you sent off crying before her shift was even over," said the blond girl. Were they the reason I got the job so easily?

_Flashback_

_"If you can make it through the first day, your hired," boss said._

_"That's it?"_

_"That's it. Good luck, your gonna need it."_

_End of Flashback_

I guess that explains the eary tone of his voice.

"Hello anyone in there," I blinked stupefied at the hand being waved in front of my face.

"Sorry zoned out. So are you going to order anything?" I handed the pup back to his owner.

I took the orders writing them in my and while I was passing them out I learned the groups names. They were pretty nice when the guys weren't trying to be jerks. I learned that it was one of boys pass times to hassle the new persons first day. I'm pretty sure it was just Naruto's and Kiba's idea.

My lunch break had finally come around so I decided to hang out with them. They just hung out in the cafe, it was their spot. I told them about how me and my brother moved here after my mothers death. I was kind of surprised to hear that Naruto was an orphan as well. We got off of the morbid topics and talked about random things. Kiba stopped hitting on me and Hinata and I became really close friends.

We exchanged numbers and it was really cool to find out that we would all be going to the same school in 2 months, Konoha Academy. I was glad that I had made new friends, things were really looking up.

"TENTEN!"

Crap, its boss.

_~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~_

_A great start, now how will it end?_

_~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~_

"Okay, so just around the corner and 5 blocks down-damn it! Another dead end!"

I've already asked for directions 8 times already! Sorry Hikaru I guess I'll be late home, not that I wasn't already.

Damn boss! Slave driver is what they oughta call him! He made me stay after for "wasting my time talking to my friends" and not tending to customers. Tending to customers my ass! The jerks that kept calling for me and I had to come over.

BANG!

What was that?! I looked behind me and I saw a man turning the corner and heard few more gunshots follow. Scared I hid behind a couple of trash cans as he raced by me.

"Damn," I heard him utter. Looks like we had the same reaction to the dead end thing.

I peered over the trash cans and saw a man with long brown hair searching for away out, he didn't look much older than me. Our eyes met for a moment, his were pearl colored I think. I didn't know whether he would hurt me or something.

Instead he said, "Hide if you don't want to die."

Then he quickly turned back to the entrance of the alley were 3 people blocked his (and my) way out.

Quickly ducking down again I tried to keep as quiet as possible, but still had a pretty good view of the group. The leader had bandages wrapped around his head and holding a gun. There was also another teen with him with brown hair and a metal plate on his head and there was also a woman with senbone in her hands.

"No use running. Its the end of the line for you Hyuuga. Any last words," I heard the woman say enjoying the situation.

"Stay quiet and don't move if you want to live," each word was spoken with venom, even in his monotone voice.

"Like you could stand a chance against us, by yourself," the leader said then I heard the all too familiar click of gun being cocked.

Shit! I know he said that for me to hear, but I can't hide and do nothing! Before I could even think, I grabbed the knife in my boot and threw it at his hand, successfully making him drop his gun. As expected, I have perfect aim.

"Shit! You bitch!" screamed the man holding his bloody hand just before receiving a punch in the face by the white eyed man.

The girl tried to grab him, but instead ended up with a round house kick to her head. Before I could move to help I was tackled to the ground and felt my head smash against the pavement.

"ugh," my head felt like it was on fire and everything around me was spinning.

I tried to get up, but I felt something heavy on top of me. Once my eyes got into focus I saw the metal head guy on top of me.

"Get off of me!" I screamed at him, struggling to break his hold.

"Now why would I do that? So that you can go help your boyfriend? I think I'd rather have you be with me. I'm Zaku whats your name?"

"Go to hell!"

"Feisty. I like that."

"Well how do you like this!"

I headbutted him making him release me and then I kicked him in the stomach. Warm liquid ran down my face, blood. Not the smartest thing to do headbutting a guy with a metal plate on his head. Stumbling I tried to get away, but he caught my foot and I fell down again. I tried to crawl, but he held on tight and wouldn't let go. Then I remembered the knife in my other boot. Grabbing it I stabbed him in the shoulder resulting in a cry of pain on his side, but a kick to the face shut him up.

I looked around me and saw the grey eyed man, Hyuuga I think, fighting the man I had previously disarmed. The other was on the ground unconscious knocked out early on I think. I didn't know what to do so I just watched unsure whether I should intervene.

"Get out of here! Its not safe," shouted the Hyuuga as he dodged a punch from his opponent.

What do I do? I'm not the type to run away, I have to do something!

Landing a punch on the man, Hyuuga shouted "Just go!"

Behind him I saw the man I thought had been knocked out pick up the gun on the ground and aim at Hyuuga. I faltered slightly, but I ran into the brawl without a second thought, tackling Hyuuga out of the line of fire.

"gah!" I shouted as we crashed onto the pavement, I felt a stinging sensation in my leg.

Hyuuga continued the fight, grabbing the gun from the man now unconscious again and attempted to fire it, but it was empty. Throwing it aside Hyuuga threw a roundhouse kick to his opponents head and knocked him out in one hit. Walking back to me I wondered what he was going to do now.

I heard him say something, but everything around me was hazy. My vision was blurred and I kept dipping in and out of darkness. I don't think the fight took that much out of me, something doesn't feel right.

"Shit!...You've been shot!"

I was shot.

"...stay with me," was all I heard before I was eclipsed in black.

Things just get better and better.

_~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~_

_Repeating the past isn't so hard._

_~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~_

**Okay there you have it folks, the 1 chapter, as the second chapter...hmm. In the future if I have two short-ish chapter I put them as one chapter so as not to kill myself of the mislabeling. Yeah I get annoyed over little things, so sue me. Do you think I should make this two seperate chapters? Just taking a poll on preference.**

**Does anyone have name suggestions? I suck at titles so give me some ideas as the story goes along please.**

**~*~Hyper~*~Child~*~4eva~*~**


	3. Hospitals and Cars

__

**~Taboo~**

**~Hospitals and Cars~**

*****

My eyes snapped open and were irritated when met with bright lights. I groaned as I shielded my eyes and tried to focus. I heard the door creaked open and in walked...

"Sakura?!" Sitting up quickly I immediately doubled over in pain.

Setting down the tray she had been carrying on the nightstand next to me Sakura force me back against the bed and pulled away the covers and lifted the medical gown I was wearing.. I could see bandages wrapped around my torso and the lower half of my thigh.

"Geez! You almost ripped out your stiches, what were you thinking?" she removed her hands off of the wounds.

How did I get those-oh right, I got in a fight.

"I didn't even realize I had those," I honestly didn't what I was doing here or why she was here. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of you. I work her here as part of the undergraduate program for the hospital. Here take this, its a pain killer," she handed me a few pills and a glass of water from the tray on the stand next to me.

She eased my up careful not strain my body as I had done so I could swallow the medication. While doing so I looked around and took in my surroundings. The room was mostly white with pale green occasionally thrown in to the mix. I could faintly pick up the sterile scent that was everywhere.

"And were is here exactly?" I had already swallowed the pills and drank the rest of the water finding that my throat was extremely dry.

"Konoha General Hospital. My aunt runs it her name is Tsunade. Anyway I'll give you and update on you injury," Sakura flipped through the chart that she had clung to the beds railing only moments ago. "You were shot twice. One in your thigh and the other in your stomach. The damage was repaired with surgery and your recovering well, but you might have the urge to pu-"

I felt nauseous and soon a mess of coffee and cookies covered the white and green tiled floor. Doesn't look like those pills will be much help now.

"-ke. Don't worry about it," she said looking at the mess with a frown of disgust.

"Sorry," I mumbled leaning against the bed.

"Its fine," waving it off Sakura got up and walked over to porcelain sink glass in hand and refilled it then handing it to me.

I accepted the drink and muttered a small thanks. She grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser near the sink and began cleaning up the mess.

"I'm really really sor-"

"No apologizing."

"But I'm-"

"What did I just say?"

"Sorry."

"Geez your almost as bad as Hinata," Sakura and I giggled at the memory of the cute shy girl and her supposedly favorite word.

"Fine, but only if you answer me this," I stifled my laughter.

"Whatever you need to know I'm on it," she said airily.

"How long have I been here?"

"Well lets take a look," Sakura scanned the clipboard in her lap, "You were brought in at 10:45 pm Tuesday and today is Thursday."

"I've been unconscious for 2 days!!!"

She gave a quick look at her watch, "Actually about 1 and half days give or take an hour."

"Same dif! Still doesn't change the fact that I have to get home! Hikaru's must be worried, and OMG my job...jobs!! Crap!" Pulling back the sheets I tried to get out of bed, but Sakura just held me down.

"You are still recovering and as an almost doctor-person...whatever. I'm not letting you out of this bed until your fully healed. And as for your jobs I'm sure you'll be fine."

"What about Hikaru?!" I was nervous at the thought of leaving my poor brother alone and not knowing anything of what going on.

"Well it turns out that Chiyo-baa-sama happens to live around that general area and after finding your address from your wallet she checking up on your brother. She the crazy grandmother of Temari, another friend of mine that you haven't met yet. The hospitals already called and its all fine."

"Thank god," I calmed down a bit.

He was in my care and I just couldn't live with my self if anything happened to my pain in the butt, but sometimes cute little brother. God I'm worrying about him and I'm the one that just got shot. Twice. I'm the best sister in the world aren't I.

"By the way does that chart say anything about what happened anyway," I asked the memory of the fight somewhat vague.

"We're not sure, but it seems that you were mugged or something. The man that brought you here left before he could be questioned by any of the staff on call."

"Really? I remember a fight, but that basically it," my mind strained trying to remember more, but to no avail.

"Well no worries, your fine now."

The pinkette flashed me a large grin.

"So what now?"

"You wait here and rest while I go to the lab and get your test results. If every things all better you could be out of her by tomorrow morning."

"That' great!"

"Be back shortly."

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~

__

After a major freak out session there couldn't possibly be anything left to freak out about could there?

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~

Sakura moved down the hall checking for anyone around. Slipping into an empty rooms she quietly closed the door and pulled out a hot pink cell phone with a Sakura petal design.

Dialing a number she tapped her foot lightly waiting for an answer.

__

"Hello."

The voice was deep and monotoned.

"It's me Sakura."

__

"What's up?"

Letting out a sigh Sakura opened the the folder in her hands, "I think we might have a problem with TenTen."

__

"A problem?"

"She might be in some trouble with Sound."

__

"Because of the other night? I don't think they got a good look at her, I mean it was late and she's not exactly the easiest person to spot, except maybe for her panda ears."

"No. She has ties with some rebels from Kumogakure."

__

"You don't mean-"

"I wish I didn't, but maybe there's hope. It just a hunch I picked up, that's why I need for you and Shino to do a full background check."

__

"I'm on it."

"Oh and Sasuke, could you not tell Neji. At least not until we have sufficient finds."

__

"Got it. Bye."

"Bye Sasuke."

Exiting the room Sakura went to the test lab and gathered the results she had left waiting for her. Taking the print outs she put them on her clipboard and headed straight to TenTen's room greeting all the doctors and nurses she was familiar with and few she wasn't.

"Okay TenTen, your results have come in and-" She gasped at what she saw.

Or rather for who she didn't see.

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~

_Everyone has secrets. But how long until the cats out of the bag?_

_~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~_

Hurriedly walking down the streets my boots made a loud think with every step. My arms wrapped the over sized doctors coat around my naked form. I had managed to find my clothes in the cupboard. Blood soaked and torn.

Still I managed to find a doctors coat along with the same cupboard and wore that instead. Those hopital gowns are not very comfortable. I don't want some pervert seeing my ass.

Being out of the hospital severely injured, probably isn't the best idea, but I just couldn't stand it. The sanitized smells that make you feel disgusting and out of place. The constant beeps of the monitor reminding you that your alive one moment, then signalling your end the next. I might be over exaggerating, but I just can't stand hospitals. I already said that didn't I?

Sakura's going to be so mad, but I just can't stay there. I was to lost in thought that I didn't notice where I was walking and ended up running into someone.

"Ow!"

Great. If sitting up almost tore out my stitches I wouldn't be surprised that falling on my butt definitely did.

"Sorry." I said my breath slightly hitched.

"Hn."

I looked up slightly and found a familiar face. I couldn't quiet place where I'd seen him.

"Are you going to get up or are you going to just sit there all day?"

"Sorry," I took his hand and got on my feet. "You just look familiar, but I don't know where we've met."

"Maybe this will jog your memory," he reached into his cargo's side pocket an pulled out my two knives which I took.

"Oh! Your that guy from the alley."

"And your the girl that should be in the hospital."

"No thanks. Don't like hospitals, just going home," I slipped the knives back in my boot where they belong.

"Go back or else."

A smirk spread across my face as I crossed my arms across my chest, "Or else you'll use force? If you really intended for me to get better you wouldn't do anything to harm me now would you. I'm all better now anyways."

"..."

"See ya." I walked around him, but then he grabbed my wrist, "What are you-Ow!"

He just poked me. In the stomach. Right were the bullet hit. A string of colorful words escaped my mouth. Why are such dirty words are called colorful I'll never know, and I wouldn't wonder seeing as I was practically on the ground writhing in pain.

"God Are you a fucking idiot or something?!"

"Your the one who said that you were all better."

"I guess your stupid too. I'm outta here...jerk," I was practically limping away with one arm wrapped around my stomach.

"Hold on a sec, I'll drive you there," he walked up alongside me keeping an easy pace.

"No thanks, you've done plenty," I kept looking straight ahead still angry.

"You sa-helped me out that time. At least let me return the gesture."

He can't even say it. Guys and their pride. I really shouldn't take advantage of the situation.

Yeah right!

"You mean when I saved your life. Twice." I flashed to fingers in his face to accent my point.

"Right."

"Well I'm not completely sure how to get home so could you point the way to Green Gardens apartments."

"That's all the way across town you know."

"Damn. Also if I knew I wouldn't be asking for directions now would I."

"Do you want the ride or what?"

"Please and thank you! So where's you park? Names TenTen by the way," Yep I have mood swings like that.

"Just a few blocks down," He pointed in the direction we were currently walking towards. "I'm Hyuuga Neji."

"Nice to meet you screw!"

"Hahaha. Like I haven't heard that one before Pan-Da-Chan," he poked one of my buns. Not those buns you perverts!

"Don't touch my hair! Besides your the one gay ass hair. I mean its longer than mine."

"Its Hyuuga tradition. And I don't think you should be insulting the man whose about to save you a 10 mile walk in the rain."

"Rain? What rain? It a perfectly sunny day here and you say its going to rain," really aside from a few clouds in the sky there was nothing.

"Just get in the car," he opened the drivers side of what appeared to be a silver fast car. (A/N: If you have any ideas on cars give me a specific model that might fit Neji's taste. I'm no a grease monkey, I'm a regular banana lovin' one!)

"Fine," I got in the passenger seat bucklling in. "But no funny stuff."

"Not a chance," He started up the car and drove away from the cafe he had parked in front off.

"So what were you doing before I bumped into you? Were you going to look in on lil' o' me?" The old southern bell thing got me giggling a little.

"Nope. I had an errand to do. Meeting you was pure coincidence," he stopped at an intersections red light.

"Uh huh. And that errand would be?" I left off for him to pick up.

"None of your business, panda."

I pouted, "Your so mean and the rain thing again. I mean its not-"

Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter.

I don't belive this. It was raining. It was clear as day, which it is only moments ago and now it is raining. Joy oh joy. Notice the sarcasm.

Neji chuckled a little.

"Shut up." Pout more.

Gosh Screw is such a know it all.

Riiiiiiing!

Not my cell. Don't got one. Neji pulled out a silver slider phone from his pocket and I turned to look out the window.

"Hello, Neji Hyuuga speaking."

Could the guys greeting be even more lame. If someone called me I'd say something more exciting like 'Hello this is the TenTen Aka. Panda-girl aka. The girl that can and will skin you alive if you eat her cookies.' He sounds like his own fricking secretary.

"Yes. She's here with me right now." Oh he's talking about me. I feel so touched. "Should be. Isn't." He gave me a quick glance and smirked. "I'll be there soon. Bye."

"Who was that screw? Your girlfriend?" I teased him.

Somehow it just felt comfortable, probably because of the laid back personality I picked up from my mother.

"No body. Just a friend who doesn't now how to shut up. Up here right?"

I looked out the blurry window into the dark and spotted a familiar building. It was old, cracking, and green with pink. Looked like something out of a pink lemonade commercial or something. Home sweet home.

"Yep! Thanks for the ride. Umm, hope your day goes better. Bye." I unbuckled myself and was almost hesitant to enter the torential down pour to my doom outside.

"Bye. Maybe I'll see you around." He gave me a smirk. "Panda."

Smiling I said, "Maybe, if your lucky Screw."

I got out and quickly ran up to the building shaking and soaking wet. But over all it seemed like a good day.

_~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~_

_Days have unpredictable beginning, middles, and ends._

_~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~_

**Yeah this is a pretty long chapter. I'm not sure the pace is right, but any and all reviews are appreciated. I know Neji's a bit OC-ish, but I got stumped.**

**~*~Hyper~*~Child~*~4eva~*~**


	4. Forgetting the Unforgettible

_**~Taboo~**_

_**~Forgetting the Unforgetable~**_

Its been almost 6 days since my little misadventure and I have yet to fully recover. As of right know my stomach is wrapped in layers of gauze pads and bandages, and my leg has a faint scar now. One to add to my growing collection it seems.

Sakura was über PO-ed when she discovered I had run off from the hospital. Heard that she was severly reprimanded for my little stunt. I apologized a million time yesterday and today, but she's still miffed.

I can't help it that I hate hospitals. Though people always says its a place for healing, I can't get it out of my head that hospitals are where people go to die. Not a pessimist as far as I know, but I just have bad expiriences with the sterile, cold, and unwelcoming building.

"TenTen!"

I was pulled out of my thoughts and into the real world by Naruto's usually loud self.

"Yes, your oh so loud-ness," I said covering my tender ears.

"Sorry about that," Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave his usual award winning smile and grin. "I didn't mean to get so loud, but you were like really spacing out. Whats on your mind?"

"Nothing much. Just thinking about this and that." I said wiping down the table I had started on before "spacing out" as Naruto had put it.

"This and that being?" he prompted for an answer.

"The past, present, and future," I joked, but part of me knew that it was only half hearted. "I'm going to go change and lock up, okay."

"I'll be waiting here," Naruto played with the polished iron candle holders at the table as I dissappeared into the locker room to change out of my uniform.

After last week's incident, it was decided among my new friends that I should be escorted home after work if it got late. I protested, but part of me welcomed the company and the support. Of course my pride would never let me say so. Things were really moving ahead, weren't they? Even if their was the occasional backslide.

Today had gone better than expected, except for the side glances that Sakura shared all day when ever I came within her line of sight. It was just a little unsettling, but I thought not of it.

I tossed on my leather jacket and made sure my knives were easily accessible in my boots before heading out and locking up.

Through the kitchen I walked past a paper bag that I hadn't paid much attention to before when I was working. There was a note attatched and it read:

_TenTen-chan,_

_ Enjoy the treats on the house! Get well soon._

_ Boss_

I smiled at boss's small gesture of care due to my injuries. Still worked me like a slave, but a gift is a gift. I looked inside and found a dozen pasteries inside. Nothing like a bag full of leftover sweets to say get well soon!

Grabbing the bag I walked to were I had left Naruto minutes before.

"Ready to to go?"

"Yep!" I replyed with a giant smile on my face.

Naruto then spotted the bag in hand,"What's that?"

"Leftover pasteries that boss left for me." I said as we walked out the front door and locked it behind us.

"Sweet."

Totally saw that one coming didn't ya?

The wind was howling tonight and pulled my jacket tighter around me to ward of the cold. "Brr. It freezing!"

"Yeah. Gets like this most night, but you get used to it." Naruto said stuffing his hands into his coat pockets.

"Really? Better get a thicker jacket then. Can I ask you a question?" I asked as we started walking toward my apartment.

"You just did," he laughed his own joke.

I giggled a little. Not exactly form the joke, but the slight feeling of joy that Naruto seemed to radiate. Felt safe.

"Honestly, though. What is you favorite thing about Konoha?"

"Strange question to ask, but okay." He took a moment of consideration before his eyes lit up with chilidish glee. "Ichiraku Ramen. The old man sure knows how to cook up a mean bowl of the stuff."

I let out a laugh. I said honestly and that I swear to god was honest. "Ramen of all things is your favorite thing about Konoha."

"Yep. Nothing like it. Practically eat ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." He did one of those gestures to imply that it was finger-licking-good. "Now my turn to ask a question. What made you decide to come to Konoha of all places?"

I hesitated to reply as my brain debated whether telling him a lie or the truth. I don't particularly like to lie, but as of late my situation has called for it. But I don't feel like I could lie to such an honest soul. So instead I decided to perhaps not tell him the truth in its entirety.

"Well, it started with my mother. She grew up here and she always told me about how it was a wonderful place." I remembered the days she would tell me of her childhood in Konoha. Those days weren't coming back anytime soon though. "After my mom died it I felt that going back to our roots would be a good change for me and Hikaru."

Their was a moment of silence before he spoke. "Your mother was right ya know. This place is special. I'd give my life for this place any day."

I looked at him and their was a fire in his eyes that showed just how deeply he cared for this city and it inhabitants. As much of a child Naruto seemed most of the time, right now I couldn't help but admire him for a moment.

"Konoha really means that much to you." I said feeling a little guilty for not seen Konaha the way he did. Must be nice to be so passionate about your home I thought.

"Wouldn't dream of being anywhere else."

We arrived outside my apartment building surprisingly fast I thought. Then again I'm not going and getting lost am I? Another upside to being escorted home.

"Thanks for walking me home. Do you want to come inside for a bit before you head out?" I then proceeded to make a show of the paper bag in my arms. "We have dessert."

"Tempting, but I should really be getting home." With that we said our good byes and split ways. If I hadn't been caught up with unlocking the door and balancing a bag of sweets, I might have noticed the person in the blue ferari californi across the street watching my every move.

_~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~_

_There is a fine line between a friend and an enemy_

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~

Its been almost a week since Sakura asked for Sasuke to do a background search on TenTen. She hasn't heard anything from him or Shino.

Enough was enough. She needed to know now. The trained operative in her portrayed a calm cool exterior, but on the inside all hell was breaking loose.

She needed to know. It was killing her inside not knowing that perhaps a seemingly innocent bystander she had just met last week might be an enemy of the country. As an operative it was drilled into her head that knowledge is power. And lack of knowledge would be a weakness.

Walking down the tiled hallway Sakura walked with a purpose. She was a girl on a mission and nothing was going to stand in her way.

Turning the corner she practically ran into the target she'd been seeking. Perhaps not quiet the way she had imagined, but either way she was getting what she wanted.

"Sakura, be more careful will you," Sasukes voice was lined with irritation.

She flushed at her display of carlessness and quickly gathered herself. "Sorry, Sasuke. I'm just on edge today. So did you find anything?"

"Yeah, here's the report you wanted. Everything from dental records to her elementary report cards," he said handing her a manilla folder, which she proceeded to flip through rapidly. "I didn't find anything about her being linked with Kumogakure, other than thats where she lived."

A crease formed as she knitted her eyes together. '_That can't be possible,' _thought Sakura. "Are you sure this is it?"

"As much as we could find. I was surprised at the lack of information, but its all in order," said Sasuke as he pulled out a cigarette and took a drag.

"That's a nasty habit," said Sakura as she fanned away the foul smoke.

"I like nasty," wispered Sasuke as he moved closer to her.

He knew exactly how to push her buttons and make her vulnerable. She was just another possibility for the playboy.

Sakura felt like her skin was one fire. Pushing a blush down, she backed up and composed herself.

"Thanks for this," she said holding the manilla out for him to take.

He took the folder, taking care that his fingers brushed her hand in the process. "No problem. So what was you _hunch_, anyway?"

Shaking her mental lightheadedness Sakura answered, "You know how last week she underwent surgery."

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well while she was there, the doctors noted that she had a scar on her back, near the shoulder. It was a burn, like she had been branded. It was the Lighning Society's mark."

Sasuke took a second to digest the news then breathed out a long stream of smoke, "Sakura, I know your worried, but if anything from what I've read and what you've told me she seems more like a victim than a conspirator."

"I guess your right," groaned Sakura, then ran her fingers through her soft pink hair. Sasuke always wondered about her choice in hair color, but never asked. "But I wish if their was something going on she would tell us."

"Sakura, there are somethings that people just can't talk about. There are somethings that people would like to die in the past."

Sasuke looked her straight in the eye, with a look that was cold and compassionate at the sametime. At first it made Sakura flinch, but she grew quiet knowing that he was right.

"Being in this business you should know that better than anyone else."

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~

_Secrets, secrets everywhere, but not a spot of truth_

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~

A young man lay on his bed and looked as though he were asleep. But in fact he couldn't be more awake and more aware. He was currently deep in thought focused by the small pendant held securely in his hands.

It brought back painfully memories of joy, and even more painfull memories of loss.

Neji knew this life better than anyone. How demanding it was physically, mentally, and emotionally even though people often regarded him as little more that a robot when it came to emotions.

They were right though. He filtered his thoughts when on the job, and even off sometimes. Life had taught him that too many emotions would cloud your judgement and leave you with a bullent in your chest. All it took was one moment of second guessing yourself that decided life and death.

The days blurred together for Neji now. Nothing seemed to quite stand out for him since _that_ day.

His cell rang on his bed side table urging him to answer. Reluctantly he picked it up and looked at the caller. It was Tsunade, the head of the organization. The organization that ran Japan from the shadows and technically wasn't supposed to exist.

He always thought the idea was amusing. How he wasn't supposed to exist and yet here he was.

"Hello."

"Neji, where the hell are you? The meeting for all Squad captains just ended and you weren't there. You better damn well have better been dieing for missing such an event!"

Tsunade's angry yells forced him to distance the phone from his ear.

If she was mad just because he missed the conference, then she was going to be pissed if she knew he missed the conference for the sole reason that he would rather spend his day in isolation than listen to a bunch of people play nice just get on the director of the organization's good side.

"I didn't go because I had better things to do."

"Don't give me that bull shit! You were doing absolutely nothing, but lying in your room and staring at the cieling!"

"You sure you don't have my room bugged?" He asked suspiciously eyeing the lamp on his bed side table.

"Neji!"

"Alright. So what if I did?"

He heard and irritated huff on the other side of the conversation, "You can't be doing that. Its not healthy. You work too hard when your on duty and when your on your off duty you seal yourself away from the world. I need you to be at your best, but you've become increasingly difficult ever since last year."

I don't want to talk about it." Tsunade knew she was treading in dangerous territory and dropped the subject.

"Look, I'd rather have you doing work instead of moping in your room. Especially now that Orochimaru seems to be acting up. There's been reports all around the region saying that activity has increased in the past few weeks, something that you would have know sooner had you attended."

Yes, she was still miffed at him being absent at the meeting.

"You want me to look into it don't you?"

"Of course. But first I want you to ally yourself with their next target. Limited information is given about her, but I find her name keeps popping up in all our investigation. We always hit a dead end because her file has been altered extensively. Find out what her role in all this is with Sound and report back immediately. Understood?"

"'s the targets name?" Neji asked realizing that all he knew of the target was that they, who ever they were, was female.

"TenTen Akira"

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~

_Who are you really?  
_  
~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*~:*:~

**I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in over a year. I swear I've been working on it, but I got stumped a little and then I couldn't get internet access anywhere. School sucked cause I'm in smart people classes. In know these are just excuses, but I swear that the Universe hates me T_T **

**Anyways thank you to all who reviewed and keep doing what your doing! Also and constructive criticism is welcome.**

**~*~Hyper~*~Child~*~4eva~*~**


End file.
